


Bésame

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin might have a thing, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Netflix and Chill, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanish Lessons, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin stay in for their date.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Bésame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts).



> @Ciscoscaitlin asked for mush and yeah, I delivered.

“What do you feel like watching?” 

Cisco scrolled through the never-ending list with the remote on Netflix. Caitlin propped her head up on her mountain of fluffy pillows, eager to start their lazy date.

“Anything you feel like,” she said.

Cisco looked at her and scoffed. A+ effort for trying to be a chill girlfriend but that wasn’t convincing. “Yeah, right. I bet if I picked one right now you’d veto it off.” 

“I would _not._ ”

Cisco selected the view title for Star Trek with a raised eyebrow. Caitlin scrunched her nose.

“Ha! See.”

Caitlin snuggled in closer, looping her arm around his. She dropped her head against his shoulder. “Fine,” she said with a sigh and a smile. “Maybe you’re right.”

He picked a witty rom-com. The intro sequence started to play and he dimmed the lights with his phone app, then silenced the device and chucked it into the sea of blankets. It’s already been a stressful day for Team Flash and they lost the steam to dress up for their planned date.

But Cisco really wanted to do something together, even if it wasn’t for an evening out in Central City, so he suggested they cozy up inside and well-rested instead.

With Caitlin in one of his button-down shirts she’d made him breach home to get and her sweats, Cisco knew this was one of his most brilliant ideas yet.

They’d already eaten their orders of Brazilian food at the table (Caitlin drew limits to what she’d allow into her bedroom). Watching movies together had always been one of their things, on the couch with respectable distance and deniability between them. So really, Cisco was half hoping he’d fall asleep here and wake up with her for the first time at her apartment.

“Oh, I’ll like this one,” she said as the main character was introduced to his love interest for the first time.

Cisco looked down at her. “Yeah? We just started watching, how do you know?”

Her eyes never left the screen as she replied, “He’s very attractive, look at that hair.”

Cisco squawked out an indignant noise. Caitlin looked up and patted his cheek teasingly after a chaste kiss. “He’s a fictional character, Cisco. Don’t give me that face.”

He hated to admit it but she had a point. The main guy was crazy hot. Which absolutely tickled his ego thirty minutes later when she’d all but forgotten about the film in favour of talking instead.

The movie played silently, now on subtitles. Caitlin hugged one of her pillows to her chest.

“I never asked this before. What would you say is your first language?”

Cisco thought about it. “Spanish, I think, technically. Mom and dad spoke it at home so we picked up the words as babies, but we’ve always been pretty bilingual.”

She traced the veins on the back of his hand as she listened. If Cisco didn’t know any better he’d think she’s just asking him as many questions she could come up with to hear the sound of his voice.

“Your doppelgängers all have thicker accents than you do,” she said. “Have you noticed?”

Cisco chuckled as she bit her bottom lip, waiting for his reply. “Is this your roundabout way of asking me to flirt in Spanish with you?”

An adorable blush crept up her cheeks. “Maybe?”

“Hmmm.” Cisco got drunk off this coy version of Caitlin. He kissed her when she tilted her chin up for one, running a hand through her soft hair. “Okay. What do you want me to say?”

Caitlin looked back to the television set to find the characters in a passionate kiss of their own. “How would I tell you I’m going to kiss you?” She blushed. “If I just felt like it.”

Cisco hauled her over, limbs and blankets tangled together as he sat her on his lap for a proper tutorial. He chased her lips until she went all pliant and giggly, with a soft whimper when he let go. “Besos para ti,” he said against her lips, then cupped her cheeks to go at it again. “...Or you could ask for a kiss. Say _‘Bésame’._ ”

“Bésame?”

Cisco almost damn well lost it. She said it too sweetly. That should be illegal. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m just gonna smother you with kisses every time you say that.”

Caitlin’s eyes lit up. “I wouldn’t object.”

“You wouldn’t, huh?” He kissed her hand. _“Te quero,”_ slipped out. His mouth started running once he opened the mental linguistic switchboard, a floodgate of endearments tumbling out as Caitlin laid her head back unaware, soaking it in. _“Más de lo que sabes. Querida...Eres quien me da cobijo.”_

Caitlin sighed. “You’re talking about how much you like me.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “How’d you know?”

“Well…” she played with the end of her blanket. “You’re using te, which sounds like tu, the pronoun for second person singular in French. I know what querida is.”

Cisco paused. “...You do?”

“My dear,” she whispered. Her eyes floated up to her pristine ceiling. _My love,_ she didn’t say, but she must’ve been thinking about it.

“You wanted me to flirt with you,” he reminded her, nervous it was too much too soon. They’ve only been dating a couple of weeks. Somehow a month after catching her by the elbow to kiss her after months (years) of pining he still managed to avoid dropping any serious declarations. Cisco’s heart had made up its mind that he’d been half in love with her since, oh, just about forever, but knowing Caitlin’s hesitance to relationships had him holding his tongue.

Caitlin nodded, closing her eyes. “I did. I do.” She reached for him in bed, turning on her side. Cisco mirrored the position, meeting her searching eyes. They were soft and beautiful. “Thank you.”

“You really don’t know what I just said?”

She let out a breath, sheepish. “I got distracted by how you said it. Tell me?”

“Uhhh…” Cisco kissed her cheeks to hide his embarrassment. “Another time.”

She didn’t push him, but somehow the knowing look in her eye told him she could gather enough to get a hint. They continued on like that for another few minutes flirting until Caitlin sagged further against him.

“Tired?” She nodded. She must be. They were in their labs since early morning, working. The credits were rolling now for a film they hardly paid attention to.

“Glad we stayed in?”

“Yes.” Caitlin smiled sleepily. “This was perfect.”

Cisco himself was half asleep. He fished for his phone to charge as Caitlin maneuvered out of her bra under the borrowed shirt. Unceremoniously, she let it drop to the carpet floor, a clear indication her fatigue was more prominent than she let on. They’d probably nap for a few hours then wake closer to midnight to brush their teeth and fix their hair, but for now, all Cisco could do is flop back against the sheets like sleep was all he’s made for.

Under the covers, she cuddled close, pressing her soft body against his. She placed her hand on his chest. 

“Cisco…”

“...Yes?”

She didn’t answer straight away. Instead, she turned around once more, touching his jawline with the cool pad of her thumb.

_“Bésame?”_

**Author's Note:**

> take my MUSH


End file.
